


Matchmaker

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate decides to play matchmaker, Nyssa is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDemonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/gifts).



"Bruce needs to get laid." Kate announced, coming into the lab at Wayne enterprises. Nyssa was testing the balance on a new bow Lucius had designed. Putting it down she looked over at Kate who jumped on the lab table and began playing with the equipment.

"Please tell me you did not suggest that to him." She said. Kate picked up a screwdriver and nonchalantly turned it over in her hands. Nyssa covered her face. Kate sighed.

"I didn't." She said defensively. Nyssa raised an eyebrow. Kate exhaled and raised her eyes before muttering. "I may have told him that he could use that stick up his ass to fuck himself."

Nyssa chuckled. "You are something else." She came to stand in front of her, taking the screwdriver from Kate's hands.

"And you love me." Kate said. "But it doesn't change the fact that our lives would be a lot easier and less sleep deprived if Mr. Broody face Von grumpy pants got some every once in a while." She hummed in thought. "Who do we know who's single?"

"I believe Cupid is unattached." Nyssa said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for reasonable suggestions."

"She would be able to match him for intensity." Nyssa pointed out. Kate snorted.

"Yeah before she made a doll out of his hair and tried to wear his skin." She frowned. "Mari?"

Nyssa shook her head. "Vixen would him eat alive."

"That might be what he's in to." Kate shrugged. "Don't judge." She tapped her chin, "What about Kendra?" She put her hands on Nyssa's waist and pulled her closer, scooting up to the front of the desk.

Nyssa sighed and caressed the side of Kate's face, amused. "Just because you do not like Carter does not mean you should try to undermine a thousand year old relationship."

Kate pouted and was about to reply when someone entered the lab.

"Hey, Mr. Fox, I brought that program you asked me to rewrite and- oh. Heeeeey guys." Felicity Smoak was standing at the entrance of the secret lab, her eyes growing wide as she caught sight of Nyssa and Kate. "Did I interrupt something? Because I can come back. Unless getting caught was what you had planned. Not." She held up a hand and blushed furiously. "That I think you guys are kinky sex maniacs who purposely have sex in open places so people walk in on them or that I'd want to watch, but-"

"Nothing is happening, Felicity." Nyssa interrupted, worried about the amount of oxygen the ramble was draining from her friend. Kate's eyes had lit up. Nyssa recognized that look. "Katherine." She warned. "No."

"Come on." Kate said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a great idea."

Felicity looked at them nervously. "What is?"

"Nothing." Nyssa said. 

"Are you guys suggesting a threesome?" Felicity said, backing away. 

Kate hesitated looking her up and down. "God, I'm questioning my decision to hand her over to him." She muttered. 

"Kate, this is a bad idea." Nyssa said, Kate ignored her and got up, walking towards her. Throwing her arm around Felicity's shoulders, she led her to the door.

"You, my dear are perfect." She declared. 

"Um...what?" Felicity said, stumbling as Kate dragged her out of the lab. 

Nyssa shook her head. "This cannot end well." 

 

 

 

 

That night, Bruce was more relaxed. Tim dropped a piece of equipment and he didn't so much as flinch. In fact at one point Nyssa was sure she saw him smile. 

"Has he been brainwashed?" She asked Kate when they got home. "Should we be concerned?" 

Kate smirked. "It's not brainwash." She leaned in closer. "He's been Smoaked." She whispered. 

Nyssa closed her eyes. "Kate." She groaned. 

"You should have seen it!" Kate said, pushing Nyssa onto the couch and began an explanation using big hand gestures. "I marched her right into Bruce's office and said; 'Hey Batsy, here's someone to help you with that stick problem I mentioned earlier.' He was sitting at his desk and kinda just blinked at me then he caught sight of Felicity and I swear it was as though the heavens opened up and angels sang." 

"You are aware that you just admitted to offering up our friend as sacrifice?" Nyssa asked. 

She threw herself on the couch, lying across Nyssa's lap. "I'm an excellent matchmaker." She declared. 

"Name one other couple that you've set up." Nyssa said. 

"I found someone for you, didn't I?" Kate said, poking Nyssa in the stomach. 

Nyssa bit her lip to smother her laughter; Kate's sense of humor was definitely something she wouldn't tired of. "I do not believe it counts if the person is yourself." She said. 

"But aren't we perfect together?" Kate said. 

Nyssa did not reply. 

"Come on, " Kate said. "Bruce loosens up, Felicity gets rebound sex and I get to be everybody's hero for making our lives less doom and gloom. What's the worst that could happen?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kate got the answer to her question a few days later when she and Nyssa came into the Batcave. Kate had left a spare cape and Nyssa wanted to pick up some equipment for the Clock Tower base the Birds operated out of. They hadn't told Bruce they were coming, but they'd never needed to warn anyone of their plans to enter the Batcave before. 

The cave was darker than usual and Nyssa sensed that something was off the second they entered. She grabbed Kate's hand and put a finger to her lips. Ahead of them, Bruce was leaning over the computer consul. He was wearing his costume, but something was strange about the way he was moving. Reaching into her boot, Nyssa pulled out her spare dagger, getting ready to attack whatever was threatening him. Then a woman's voice moaned, "Bruce" and he growled and shifted so a familiar head of blonde hair was visible lying across the consul. 

Kate covered her mouth in shock. The two hadn't noticed they'd been interrupted and Nyssa grabbed Kate, pulling her out of the cave, shutting the door on their growls and moans of pleasure. 

Kate's eyes were squeezed shut. 

"Is something wrong, my heart?" Nyssa teased. "Do you not enjoy witnessing the fruit of your labor?" 

Kate shuddered. "I guess that threesome is off the table, then." 


End file.
